Cecilthepaladin
Cecilthepaladin is a user of the GameFAQs Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest board. He often gets into arguments with Tails and calls him *In Leo's voice* a disgrace. He secretly waifus Sophie, but doesn't bring it up often because Its a load of horseshit since someone else loves her far more than he ever could, but he still lives his annoying fantasy as he pleases.. However, in the 4th of August 2016, Cecil became a true man and expressed his feelings publicly and essentially saying "Suck it, Tails!" He is also a (not so) big advocate of the "Incest is wincest" meme. He is a gentle person and one of the more sane residents of the board. He often laughs when other people make puns or references. He also hates his PSN name (hopelessnerd isn't that good of a name, so he's kinda right). He doesn't make his own topics often, but he does answer in some topics made by other people. He also hates Latino_King with a passion for what he did to PoisonedYouth Likes # Sophie # "Incest is wincest" # Memes # Shitposting # Final Fantasy # Fire Emblem # Bombilation Dislikes # Trax7263 # Tails15809 # Latino_King # Mods Topics # Sophie is officially my waifu # Sophie is best waifu. # So, I was just on the wiki... (Deleted) # Sophie can ride me any day <3 (Deleted) Quotes # "We all know IV is best FF" # "I keep trying to find good porn of Sophie, but all I can find is her having intercourse with Avel. Gross." (Post 108) # "There's no way anybody there would have taught him about the birds and the bees" - Cecil when a person asked if anyone at the fortress could have taught Corrin about sex (Post 58) # "I approve of this Sophie topic. In case you haven't noticed, I'm her official husband on GameFAQs" # (In regards to Sakura being smarter than Yukimura) That's not saying much. # (In regards to Sophie) Everything about her is great. # (In regards to AvelxSophie) It's all because of one Rule 34 image of her and Avel that everyone keeps posting to every website they can. # I f***ing hate Tails. Let me grab Excalibur. # (In regards to Tails and Rinkah) You'd still tap that. # (In regards to someone failing to get good Sophie porn) *In Saizos voice* I expect more out of you. # The Japanese market in general is stagnant when it comes to games. No one is buying consoles anymore. # Garchomp coming to my defense? I really can say I've seen it all now. # I care about your mom.-Cecil to Garchomp in Garchomps first CYOA topic. Trivia * He doesn't like Tails. At all. * He would love if the FE15 board was full of shitposting (Who wouldn't?) * Incest is Wincest * He thinks the easiest defense map in the series is The Last Hope from Sacred Stones * He also has an article on another wiki. Not sure why http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Cecil_Harvey * He thinks FF is better than FE * He has a friendly rivalry with Bombilation for who will get Sophie and Sophie's ass. * Still hates LK... * He's convinced that all the mods hate him and are out to get him * His alignment is Lawful Good Category:GameFAQs User Category:Team Endgame